The Demonic Princess
Prologue On the darkest night of the year, a seawing princess was born. A week before her birth, a shaman predicted a horrible, wild, and killer storm. The entire tribe braced for the storm, including King Barracuda and Queen Dottyback. But when the storm did not come, the tribe mocked her, telling the poor girl she was losing her touch. But what the shaman predicted wasn't a literal storm, but what the princess would become. The princess's scales were the darkest of midnight blue, gills the color of storm clouds, and underside a deep pine green. Eyes of vivid green bordered by a sickening yellowed eye white. Her wings were that of a nightwing, pure black speckled by silver stars. The princess had an eerie stillness around her, one only felt in the presence of an animus. The princess was given the name Irukandji, after a killer jellyfish that was dubbed her spirit carrier, small but incredibly deadly. The dark princess, Irukandji. Chapter One The emerald scaled Dungeness, classy and sophisticated yet tomboyish and spunky, watched her two sisters, Dugong and Irukandji play wrestle in front of her. Dugong, Dungeness's twin, was a perfect combination of her two parents, a blend of greens and blues, inheriting her mother's trademark spots. Irukandji, though much smaller and younger, was able to hold her own against her older sister. She grabbed her sister by the shoulders and roughly forced her to the ground. She snickered. "Pinned you again, sis." The old king, Hermitcrab trotted into the room. "Alright, gather around, young princesses. It's story time." Irukandji bounded like a deer towards him, barely able to stop before hitting him. "Grandpa, grandpa! Can you tell the story of how you met Grandma Aqua? Please?" He chuckled. "All right. Be quiet now." He cleared his throat. "Well, when I met your grandma, we were both in exile, along with her sisters, Seaweed and Snail. It was after their mother Queen Snowcrab, had been killed by the tyrant queen, Pearl. With the aid of her brother, Fathom, and his animus powers, she killed Snowcrab by revealing her secret of poisoning her female eggs after Aqua. She exiled Snowcrab's three daughters, seeing them as a threat to her ascension to the throne. Snowcrab was a terrible queen, but everyone thought Pearl could be better. They were wrong. Pearl sent everything into chaos. She took as she pleased, she limited food intake, which caused the excess to spoil, which allowed disease to run rampant, even underwater. She exiled dragons for simply not agreeing with her. In a failed attempt to get an heir, she tried forcing dragons to become her king, along the terms that if he refused, he'd either be exiled or killed. She tried this technique with me, but I refused. She exiled me, where I met your grandmother and her sisters living on the outskirts of the mud kingdom. While hunting, I met two dragons of a similar fate as mine. They had been exiled for refusing Pearl's advances. Their names were Albacore and Sardine. I brought them back to the others and Albacore instantly fell head over heels with your Great-Aunt Snail. Sardine fell for Seaweed, but after being killed by a water buffalo while hunting, he committed suicide, unable to live without her. Months later, we met another rouge, a female, who had gone out to find help. She spoke of how the kingdom itself was dying, and how everyone thought she and her sisters were dead. Aqua and I rallied as many rouges as we could, all exiled by Pearl, and we returned to the kingdom. She challenged Pearl, killing her. I went after Fathom, but he seemed to realize he made a mistake helping his sister take the throne, and he seemed ready to accept his fate. After the battle, she asked me to become her mate and we ruled as king and queen together for many years." Dugong's ears perked up. "Do you miss grandma?" Hermitcrab smiled. "Sometimes I do. But, I've learned to live with it. She's gone and your mother is queen. One day, I too will die. Then I will get to rejoin with her in the paradise of the afterlife." Dungeness flashed her photophores dimly. "That sounds really pretty. I wish we could have met her." "You would have loved her. In fact, she was a lot like you, smart and strong, always knew how to use her head." Dungeness giggled. Queen Dottyback flew to the level of the summer palace where they were resting. "Dad, are you telling them stories again?" She laughed. "You always were quite the talker." Hermitcrab stood up and chuckled. "Hello, darling. How are matters in the kingdom?" She smiled. "Well, things are fine, I managed to-" She was cut off as a frantic green dragon flew to their platform. "My queen! Nightwings! In the kingdom!" Chapter Two Dottyback's happiness quickly turned to anxiety. "What? Nightwings? Girls, come with me. If any of you are to be good queens one day, you need to learn how you handle problems." "Neat!" "Awesome!" Irukandji smiled, walking behind her sisters. "Real nightwings?" she asked in awe. Taking flight, followed by her daughters, Dottyback turned her head to look at her. "The nightwings have wanted our kingdom for some time now. They all just suddenly started trying to conquer kingdoms. No one knows why." They all fell silent as they dove into the tunnel. After exiting the tunnel, Irukandji piped up. "Well, why can't they stay? Are they bad dragons?" "No. Not bad, just controlling. They can never get enough. Even if we did let them stay, they wouldn't be satisfied with what we give them They would always want more." Irukandji looked down at the water below her. "Oh. Ok." Dottyback swerved to land on a small island, where a small group of dragons from all tribes stood. At the front of the group, stood a nightwing covered in black fur. The queen narrowed her eyes. "Sharpscourge." she snarled. The furred nightwing gave a sly smile. "Well, hello there, queenie. Oh. And what's this? Decided to bring your brats along today?" She growled. "Do not insult my daughters!" He paced past her, his one white paw's fur billowing in the wind. His icy blue eyes glittering with malice and his dragon teeth collar gave off a horrible odor that made Dottyback cringe. "I think you'll find I don't bow to any queen. Neither do these dragons." He gestured the group of dragons behind him, all wearing similar dragon teeth collars. "Look at these dragons. We left our tribes because we were feared. We are different, and they tormented us for it. These dragons live for blood! It bathes their scales and stains their claws! We are the Blood tribe!" Irukandji listened to every word of Sharpscourge's speech. "I'' want to be feared too!" she said to herself. Dungeness put one paw forward. "Different or not, why don't you all just get out of here! None of you are welcome here!" Sharpscourge got close to her face, a snarl in his voice. "You have a lot of ''nerve talking to me like that, little one. Shut your mouth you spoiled brat!" He spit in her face as he spoke. "Hey, mister!" Sharpscourge turned his head to face Irukandji. Hissing, he looked her in her lime green eyes. "Can I help you, little squirt." Irukandji, unfazed, smiled at him. She whispered in his ear. "Mister, if it were up to me, I'd let you stay here. I'd give you the whole kingdom if I could!" He smiled at her. "I like you, little one. Meet me here tonight. We'll... talk." He looked back at Dottyback and glared. "Very well. We'll leave. But don't think you've seen the last of us." He and the Blood tribe spread their wings and flew away. Chapter Three The four royals flew back to the summer palace and by the time they returned, it was past nightfall. The princesses followed Dottyback and Barracuda into the royal sleeping chamber. Irukandji couldn't shake what that dragon had said to her. I like you, little one. Meet me here tonight. We'll... talk. She swam silently out of her seaweed bed and out of the palace unnoticed. She swam underwater to avoid being seen by any dragons out for late night swims. She snatched up a small tuna on the way before pulling herself up on the island's shore. "Ah, so you came." She looked up at a small thicket of trees where Sharpscourge and two other dragons were resting. She dropped the tuna at his feet. "I caught this for you, mister." He snickered. "It's Sharpscourge. But you can just call me Scourge." She smiled. "My name's Irukandji. And I'm a princess of the sea." He circled her, as if evaluating her. "You are capable of much power, Irukandji." She puffed her chest out. "I also have animus powers." Scourge blew a smoke ring. "Really, now? That could come quite in handy. Can you blast a hole in that rock?" He pointed to large boulder on the opposite side of the island. She stood up. "I could try to." She worked up a stockpile of animus energy in her mouth and fired it as a superheated beam. The rock disintegrated upon the beam's contact. But Irukandji felt a shift in her very being, in her soul. Scourge grinned and shifted his wings back. "Very good! Imagine if we could harness that kind of power! We could rule the world!" Irukandji swished her tail happily. "That sounds cool! I could be princess of Phyrria?" He smiled smugly. "If you follow our orders, everything will be yours." She smiled. "Ok!" Chapter Four It was difficult for Irukandji to slip back into the palace before dawn. She had to use her dark complexion to sneak past guards and dive back into her bed before anyone noticed she had been gone. Dugong always has been an early bird. A few hours later, it was time for the first council meeting of the day. Dragons gathered on the council level as the chefs cooked and served breakfast. Dottyback sat next to Barracuda's pool and the three princesses sat with them. Dottyback cleared her throat. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make." The council grew quiet in respect for the queen's word. "Your king and I have been speaking and we've decided on which of our daughters will be your future queen." Irukandji's heart began to race. She's going to pick me! "Because Dugong has said she doesn't wish to become queen, the throne will go to someone just as worthy." Murmuring swept through the council. "Because of her bravery shown in confronting the Blood tribe, I've picked Dungeness to be the future queen." The council applauded. Dungeness smiled. "Really, mother? You're picking me?" Barracuda spoke to her in his coarse voice. "Yes, my daughter. You showed exquisite qualities and your mother and I think you'll be a wonderful future queen." "What...Why would she choose her when I'm obviously a better choice!" she said quietly. "Mother, may I be excused? I have something I must take care of." Dottyback smiled. "Why, certainly." Irukandji fled to the island where she and Sharpscourge met. She landed in the soft sand and ran into an island cave as it began to rain. She stomped and snarled as she worked her way down farther into the cave. "Why would she pick Dungeness?! I''' have the animus powers. '''I am the strongest, and the smartest, and the-" She gasped. "What troubles you, princess?" Sharpscourge revealed himself from behind a rock. Her eyes widened. "Scourge? Oh, it's just that my mother picked my sister over me to become the future queen. I never realized how ignorant my parents are." He turned his head. "What do you mean by that?" "How can my parents pass up a chance like me? I know I'm stronger and smarter than her. I may not be older than her, but I make up for it in ways she could never dream of! It's just not fair!" Scourge looked disappointed. "You're right. It's not fair. I'm sorry, dear." She looked at her claws. "Scourge, I want you to train me. Train me to kill Dungeness!" Chapter Five A few years later, the three princesses had grown into beautiful young dragons. Having just received their first piece of large jewelry, Dungeness and Dugong were eager to gossip. Dungeness had met the dragon she would marry when she was older, a handsome, grey animus named Mako. Dugong had received a beautiful pearl bracelet and pearl wing bracelets. Dungeness had received a pearl and ruby necklace that shimmered in the dim light. And Irukandji was given silver chainmail lined with blood diamonds. Well, at least it'll cover my battle scars. She hastily slipped on the chainmail and looked at it in a reflective pool. Her eyes narrowed at her parents. It has to happen '''today'!'' As her two sisters left the throne room, they went down separate hallways. She followed silently behind Dugong. Her first. To send a message to the others. In an instant, she extended her black claws and wrapped them around Dugong's snout so she couldn't scream. Dugong thrashed and clawed at Irukandji, but she quickly overpowered her and slashed her neck. Red blood gushed from the wound, staining the sandstone floor and dripping along her neck. Not letting go of her snout, Irukandji sank her fangs into the back of Dugong's neck, ripping and tearing with her sharpened teeth. She quickly yanked her teeth in one direction, ripping at and puncturing the jugular vein. Dugong fell limp as blood dripped from her mouth and she died in cold blood. Irukandji then proceeded to rip her heart out and leave it right outside the throne room door. She then ran away, a sickening grin on her face, to wash the blood off of her claws, so no one could trace the murder back to her. I did it! I '''did' it! I have to kill again! Aunt Anura's room! Let's do it!'' She silently slipped into Anura's room, where she slept on a kelp bed underwater. Irukandji extended her claws and grabbed Anura's throat with both paws, digging her claws in and pulling out until, with one heavy tug, her throat was ripped out. Irukandji fled immediately to her own room to allow her plan to unfold. Dottyback's scream of terror shook the entire palace. Of all the thing she would've expected to find lying outside of her door, she never expected it to be her daughter's murdered body. "Dugong?! Who...Why...Who did this?!" Dungeness ran to her mother as soon as she heard her scream, but was stopped in her tracks as she gazed upon her twin sister's dead body. Her eyes rolled back and passed out, dropping to the floor. Irukandji cam out of her room and faked shock and grief, but the only one who her crocodile tears weren't fooling, was King Barracuda. And he was determined to get to the bottom of his daughter's murder, no matter what it took. Chapter Six Dottyback was completely crushed to find both her sister and daughter murdered. She fell into such depression that she couldn't even attend their funerals. After the funerals, Barracuda confronted Irukandji. "Irukandji, you wouldn't know anything about the murders, do you?" Irukandji barred her teeth. "Are you accusing me?" Barracuda took a step back. "What? No, I just-" Irukandji slammed her tail to the ground. "Oh just so I'm not as innocent as the precious future queen!" "I...never said that..." "Well I'm sick of all the lies!" Irukandji slammed her claws into the side of Barracuda's face, ripping off a large area of scales. Barracuda hit the ground. "Irukandji, what are you doing?" "I'll make you pay for not picking me as queen!" She then grabbed his neck in her mouth and twisted, earing a horrifying snap as he fell to the ground. The king was dead. Irukandji licked the blood off of her claws. "This is all you were meant to be, a heap of flesh. Your daughter should be proud, she was just the same. So much for everyone's lives having a purpose. So much for your precious circle of life." Time for the next part of my plan! Irukandji worked up some fake tears and ran to find Dungeness. "Dungeness! Dungeness! We have to get you out of here!" Dungeness was shocked. "What? Why?" "The murderer struck again! Dad's dead!" Dungeness began to cry. "No... Dad..." Irukandji pushed her toward the exit. "Go! Run! Get away, before they get you too!" Dungeness hesitated for a moment before diving into the tunnel and leaving the palace. Irukandji went to her mother's bedroom, where she was sprawled out on the bed, asleep. I suppose I should make this quick! After all, you have nothing left to lose! She pressed her paws against Dottyback's throat and pushed hard. Dottyback didn't struggle. She didn't even realize what was happening until it was too late. Dottyback flopped out, lifeless. The reign of Queen Irukandji was beginning. Chapter Seven The entire kingdom gathered to mourn the queen's death and to accept Irukandji as their new queen. "Dottyback's death was a terrible tragedy. But to lose Dungeness, who hadn't even gotten a chance to rule... To me, it is a deep, horrible loss. But out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era." The Blood tribe began to reveal themselves from their hiding places. "An era in which sea and blood come together, in a great and glorious future!" Irukandji retreated to the palace to enjoy her victory. A servant dragon approached her. "My queen, it's time for a council meeting." On the council level, Irukandji prepared for a speech. "Attention, servants. I feel no need for there to be a council as long as you have me, so I'm disbanding the council." All the council dragons gasped in shock. "What? No you can't do this!" a light blue dragon said. Irukandji snarled. "I'' am the '''queen'! I can do whatever I want!" Anger entered the dragon's voice. "If you were half the queen your mother was-" Irukandji slammed the back of her paw to the dragon's face, sending her flying backwards, only to hit the wall and crumple to the floor weakly. "Do not oppose my rule! Or I'm sure the Blood tribe would be more than happy to finish you off !" A green dragon helped the first one up. "Your majesty, you can't run a kingdom by your self! It's unlogical!" Irukandji narrowed her eyes and raised a paw slightly. She held it towards the council dragons and blasted them all with a pulse of animus power, turning them all to stone. "Pathetic, really. Unable to even fight. You could hardly be called dragons, and now, you can't." That day, the kingdom took a great blow to its stability. Irukandji would tear the kingdom down, and the only one who could stop her was Dungeness. And she was nowhere to be found. Irukandji retreated to her bedroom to rest, flopping down on a large kelp bed. She drifted off into a light sleep, dreaming about the sea kingdom and what she would do once her position was asserted. But then, her dreams were interrupted by something. By someone. Irukandji was standing on a tall rock spear out of the sea. But the weird thing was she couldn't see the ocean below her, for a thick fog covered everything. It was pouring rain and it made her wings feel heavy. She opened her eyes as a cool breeze wrapped around her snout. "Where am I?" In front of her stood a dragon, its back turned to her. It appeared to be standing in the starless sky. Irukandji took a cautious step forward. "H-hello?" The dragon flicked an ear and turned to face her. It was none other than Queen Dottyback herself. "Irukandji... What have you done?" Irukandji gasped and jumped back. "Y-y-you?! No! You're dead! No! Mother please! Please have mercy! I-I didn't mean..." "You killed my mate. You killed the king. You took my lands and desecrated them. This land that once flourished from here to the jungle. If I was still alive I would've killed you myself... but death has brought me more than wisdom since I left this land... It has granted me new sight that I never had before, my daughter..." Irukandji's ears flickered at the sound "My Daughter" for her mother had hardly ever claimed her as her own. Ever. "I was the one who created that monster inside your heart. I was the one who gave you that hideous scar on your soul, for I never had the sight to see what was really in you. This, this is my fault Irukandji... and now I will summon that animus beast from your heart and soul." Irukandji looked to the left to see a frowning Dugong, shaking her head sadly. Irukandji snapped awake, panting. "What... was that?" Dottyback's words echoed in her mind. You took my lands and desecrated them... If I were still alive, I would have killed you myself... She looked at the foot of her bed and saw a small piece of waterproof paper. She picked up the paper and it read, You have to change. "I have to change? I...desecrated the land?" She pressed her ears back. "I can't keep doing this. These animus powers are a curse. I understand now why mother didn't pick me to be queen. I have to set things right." A thin, black mist came off of her and took the form of a dragon. "Ha! Get rid of me?! You'll never get rid of me!" The dragon threw his head back in laughter. Irukandji, for the first time in her life, was truly afraid. "Who are you?" The dragon laughed again as it paced around her. "Oh, you pathetic little fool. You really don't know anything do you?" It gave her a sick grin. "I am your animus powers! And you are mine!" The dragon lunged at her, merging with her body. Irukandji's irises began to glow red and a black mist wafted from her mouth. Her voice had changed as well. "You may have thought I forgot. But you'll never get rid of me! Your body is mine!" She let loose a laugh that seemed to shake the palace itself. The kingdom's only hope now was the runaway princess. And no one knew where she was. Chapter Eight Late the same night, the old shaman felt Irukandji's downfall. Her animus powers had taken over and she was no longer who she appeared to be. "Dungeness is not dead! I must find her! She is our last hope, for the demonic princess has fallen!" The shaman dove out of her dragon shaped rock on an island not far from the summer palace. She dared not get closer to it, for she could feel the awful presence of a massive amount of animus energy pouring out of the palace. It was obvious her powers had some effect on the environment, for the ocean around her seemed to be turning to blood. The shaman reached into the woven bag she had draped over her shoulders and pulled out an animus touched scroll. She landed on a small outcrop of rock and began to write. "Darkstalker's scroll, don't fail me now!" She frantically wrote Take me to Dungeness's exact location. in the scroll and was teleported outside of a mountain cave. "She fled to the sky kingdom." She entered the cave and found the princess and Mako lying in a pile on the ground. She nudged her shoulder. "Princess, princess!" she said softly. "Princess, please wake up!" Dungeness groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Huh? Bahari? What are you doing here?" Bahari pulled an obsidian mirror out of her bag and blew on it and spoke the name Irukandji. "Princess, I must speak with you!" Dungeness sat up. "What's wrong? You're so flustered." "Irukandji has fallen!" she blurted. Dungeness gasped. "What? What happened?" Bahari held the mirror out to the princess as a small dragon shaped curl of mist appear. The mist spoke in a voice Dungeness hardly recognized anymore. "Ha ha! There is no one left to stop me! The king and queen are dead and my two idiot sisters are gone as well! With my animus powers, I will rule forever!" The message broke in Irukandji's crazed laughing. Bahari gave Dungeness a worried look. "It's Irukandji! She has lost control! She appears to be herself, but she is someone else! I heard it from the stars! I've seen it with my own eyes!" "Bahari, settle down. You're going to give yourself a bloody nose." "Dungeness, she is behind the murders! They were all a trick to get you to leave so she could take your place as queen! You have to return, princess! You're our only hope! She's destroying the land and so many innocent have died at her claws! She's welcomed the Blood tribe into the kingdom! If you don't return, all the seawings will either have to leave or die!" "What?! The Blood tribe?!" She turned her head back toward the cave. "Mako! Come on! We have a kingdom to win back!" Chapter Nine Dungeness flew quickly, Mako and Bahari trailing behind her. "I can't believe she's lied to me all this time! For the past year, I've felt nothing but regret for leaving and all this time it was a trick!" Dungeness flew along the diamond spray river and upon coming into the delta, she stopped and just stared. The ocean had turned blood red and a beam of pure energy was blasting up from the summer palace and into the sky. Dungeness was horrified. "What has she done?" Bahari flew up next to her. "It's her powers! If we don't stop her, she'll destroy the world! Her power are unlike any before her! Not even Albatross compares!" Dungeness remained brave. "Come on, swim in the water to avoid being seen!" The three dragons dove into the water and swam quickly towards the summer palace. Along the way, dragons pointed, clapped, and cheered for the return of the true heir. Upon reaching the summer palace, Dungeness pulled herself up onto the shore. "Bahari, Mako, you don't have to do this with me!" She had to yell because of the energy beam. Mako pulled up next to her. "I know we don't have to! It's a choice! And I choose to because I love you!" "And I'm with you, princess, if this is what you think is right!" Sharpscourge, who was flying overhead, spotted them. "No, NO!" He dove down at them and tackled Dungeness. "I won't let you ruin this for me!" Mako tackled him and the two wrestled until he had pinned Sharpscourge to the ground. "Dungeness, go without me! I'll hold him off!" Dungeness nodded. "Bahari, come on!" Bahari followed the princess into the entrance to the palace. When inside, Irukandji was on the top pavilion. Deep purple veins covered the stone and all the plant life was dead. There were no dragons anywhere to be found. As they flew up to the top level, Bahari stopped. Dungeness turned around. "Bahari, why did you stop?" Bahari shook her head. "This is your destiny, princess! You have to go without me!" Dungeness nodded and continued her flight to the top pavilion. The closer she got to the top, the harder it got to fly. Pulses of dark energy flowed down from the pavilion, which made it difficult to see. Upon reaching the pavilion, Dungeness saw it. Her sister barely looked like herself anymore. Her scales had turned black and her eyes were orbs of glowing red. Lava appeared to be flowing in between her scales and her claws and wings appeared to be made of fire. Irukandji whipped her head around to face Dungeness and the beam of energy disappeared. Her teeth were completely black and a fire blazed on the inside of her mouth, shining between her fangs. She smiled in a sick ear-to-ear grin and her pupils were nothing more than snake-like slits in her red eyes. She attempted to speak, but it all came out as a jumble of snarls and crazed roars. She dropped to the ground and flung herself at Dungeness. The battle for the throne had begun. Chapter Ten Irukandji held Dungeness down and tried to bite her, but Dungeness held her sister's jaws away. Irukandji's tongue whipped around inside her mouth and her tail slammed on the ground. Dungeness slammed her sister's jaws shut and threw her off of her. Irukandji roared, slobber dripping from her teeth. Dungeness took a few steps toward her sister. "Irukandji, please take control. I know you're still in there. Please, open your eyes!" Irukandji snarled a few barely audible words. "TheRe iS No IruKanDji! OnlY mE!" Dungeness snarled. "You're right! You are not my sister and you never were!" Irukandji's face filled with fear as the true Irukandji returned for a moment, tears in her eyes. "Help me, sister..." Dungeness gasped. Irukandji then was gone again as the animus took control. She lunged at Dungeness, slashing her right eye, leaving three deep claw marks. Dungeness then realized she wouldn't be able to save her sister. The animus powers had completely taken over her soul, and there was nothing of her left. As Irukandji paced, snarling at her, she shed a single tear. As Irukandji lunged at her again, she extended her claws and slashed her across the chest. Irukandji fell to the ground with a shriek. Dungeness held her sister down and pressed on her neck. Irukandji spattered blood as Dungeness increased the pressure. Irukandji returned to normal as her last breath left her body. She smiled at her sister faintly and whispered, "Thank...you...". Her eyes then closed as a single tear ran down her cheek. Princess Irukandji was gone. A bright, golden cloud enveloped the entire level and swirled around Dungeness. It sparkled as the spirits of Dottyback, Barracuda, and Dugong appeared. They all smiled as Irukandji, now happy and free, joined them. They all bowed their heads to the new queen and disappeared as the cloud turned into pure light and curled out of the hole left in the roof. It twirled and danced its way into the storm clouds above. The storm clouds disappeared and the water returned to its normal blue color and the veins in the walls disappeared. As the first rays of the dawning sun appeared through the clouds, a ray shone down on Dungeness, the new seawing queen. Epilogue Irukandji walked alongside Dottyback and Barracuda with Dugong at their side in the afterlife. Irukandji frowned. "I'm sorry all this happened." Dottyback pat her on the back. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Sharpscourge forced you to overuse your powers, but he got what he deserved." Irukandji smiled a bit. "So, you're not mad at me?" Dugong punched her sister in the arm. "Aww, no need to feel bad about it. It's in the past" Irukandji looked down at her claws. "I just wish it didn't have to end up like this..." Barracuda cleared his throat. "We all do. But you can't change the past. What's happened has happened and we can't change that." Irukandji stepped over a small rock. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I still feel so bad about it though..." "No dragon is truly bad, it's merely what that dragon chooses to follow. Sharpscourge twisted your mind, filling it with lies and hate. And he, too, likely had his mind twisted by someone." Dottyback said. "I'm just grateful Dungeness was able to stop me before it was too late for everyone. I could have destroyed the kingdom. You came to me in that dream to tell me that, didn't you?" Dottyback nodded. "Now enough speaking about it. It's over and we're in peace. We can forget about it. One day, Dungeness will be here too. And our family will be complete again." Irukandji looked off of the edge of the cloud to see Dungeness and Mako, now adults, playing with their dragonets, Jellyfish, the eldest, and their animus twins, Puffer and Shrimp. She smiled. "They're so happy together." "Come now, Irukandji. Let us go... to peace." Dottyback coaxed. Barracuda, Dottyback, Dugong, and Irukandji all walked into the blinding light on the opposite side of the cloud and became one with the world and stars. 'The End' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)